¿Aburrirme de ti, Sakura?
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Yamazaki y Chiharu han dado por finalizada su relación de noviazgo; y aunque Sakura ama profundamente a Shaoran, teme que les suceda lo mismo. ¿Será así? Después de todo, han estado juntos desde niños, ya no hay diversión cazando cartas, ¿se habrá terminado el amor? (Post Movie 2)


Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, esta vez he decidido hacer el fic continuando desde la segunda película y no del manga o del anime. Espero que les guste.

"**¿Aburrirme de ti, Sakura?"**

Por Ruby P. Black

Estaba sentada al borde de la cama de sábanas negras, balanceando los pies como una niña pequeña, y sonriendo suavemente. En realidad, había algo rondando por su mente, girando allí y molestándola. No le gustaba eso, quizás por eso continuaba sonriendo, casi como obligándose a hacerlo.

Sakura había crecido desde la época en que perseguía cartas, las transformaba y dejaba que Tomoyo la metiera en sus planes estéticos. A veces, de todas formas, la dejaba diseñarle ropa, especialmente cuando se encontraba cerca algún baile.

Estaba en su último año, pronto iría a la universidad, pero ni siquiera era eso aquello que la fastidiaba. Había algo más. Algo que, tal vez, era una tontería.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces.

- "¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntó mirando al nuevo ocupante del cuarto. Era alto, con el cabello castaño cayéndole desordenadamente, los ojos color miel brillaron al fijarse en ella. Se transformaron en esas lagunas de oro que refulgían, se fundían, que sólo se iluminaban cuando la veían a ella. Cosa que, por supuesto, ignoraba por completo.

- "Quiere que yo viaje a Hong Kong, a resolver algunos asuntos de la familia" – dijo el muchacho acercándose a su novia que estaba parada allí con las manos estrujándose entre sí. Las tomó y deshizo el gesto mientras se inclinaba para robarle un suave beso. Se separaron dejando un rubor suave en las mejillas femeninas.

Desde que había regresado a Japón, con todo el asunto de la carta y la tardía confesión de Sakura, sólo había vuelto a Hong Kong una vez más. Luego, ya no se había movido del lado de esa muchacha que ahora lo miraba con sus inmensos orbes verdes.

Al principio había sido extraño, más que nada para él que no estaba acostumbrado a ser afectuoso, entonces ella era cariñosa por ambos. Su relación se parecía más a una amistad muy intensa que a un noviazgo. Eran pequeños y se la pasaban haciendo cosas de niños, compartiendo gran cantidad de tiempo con los demás amigos de la secundaria. Pasando largos ratos mirándose o hablando, dejando que Sakura exclamara, hiciera gestos u horneara cosas que luego se le quemaran por pura distracción.

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, fueron madurando y su relación también lo hizo. Sakura era como el aire para él, luego de tantos años continuaba siendo indispensable en su vida. No podía quejarse, era perfecta, se amoldaba a su vida de una forma casi mística. Y suponía que era recíproco.

Se dejó caer en la cama y estiró los brazos esperando que ella se recostara a su lado para descansar antes de hacer las tareas escolares. Había sido un día largo, coronado por la llamada de su madre.

- "¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó confuso al ver que la muchacha se volvía a sentar. Tenía una postura incómoda y algo rígida – "¿Es por lo de mi madre? Quizás pueda decirle que atrasemos y…"

- "No, no es eso" – se apresuró a decir mirándolo, tratando de sonreírle, sin saber que cuando lo hacía algo en el pecho de Shaoran se llenaba de calidez – "Está bien que te ocupes de eso, hace mucho que no vas, no puedes ocuparte del clan por teléfono"

- "No he tenido ganas" – se encogió de hombros. Jamás cambiaría eso, su madre no era alguien a quien quisiese ver y tener cerca – "Entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión?"

- "¿De qué hablas?"

- "Sakura te conozco. Habla de una vez" – su voz se hizo más grave mientras buscaba la mano suave de su novia.

Ella observó distante como se entrelazaban los dedos y sus labios se curvaron levemente. Sus ojos verdes vagaron en el muchacho recostado con un brazo tras la cabeza, esperando que le contara aquello que la estaba poniendo tan incómoda. ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera tan atento sin darse cuenta? ¿Él que, supuestamente, se consideraba frío y agrio? Tal vez lo era frente a los demás, pero cuando estaban solos, Shaoran había aprendido a quererla, a dejarse querer, a acariciar y ser acariciado.

- "Ha sido lo de Chiharu y Yamazaki" – dijo finalmente, luego de un silencioso momento de mirarse mutuamente. Cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró, volvió a esbozar una sonrisa culpable – "Quizás es una tontería, pero me ha hecho pensar… Ellos han estado juntos desde niños, como nosotros. Hoy cuando le he preguntado a Chiharu por qué han dejado de estar juntos me ha dicho que era normal siendo que han empezado a ser novios cuando aún no entendían qué significaba eso" – hizo un mohín que Shaoran encontró encantador, pero que se esforzó por ignorar para no perder el hilo de lo que decía – "Entonces se ha dado cuenta que me lo estaba diciendo a mí y me ha pedido disculpas. Yo no entendí por qué"

- "No me asombra" – murmuró. Sakura seguía siendo bastante ingenua. Ella giró hacia él, quien negó con la cabeza evitando reírse. No lo hacía con burla, la ingenuidad de su novia era algo que lo enamoraba – "¿Por qué era?"

- "Porque ha pensado que yo podía relacionarlo con nosotros. Y en ese momento no lo había hecho, Shaoran" – lo miró fijamente. ¿Podían ambos quererse menos? ¿Podían de pronto no mirarse con esa intensidad? ¿Llegaría ese día? – "Yo no había pensado, hasta ese momento, que nosotros también podemos aburrirnos y dejar de estar juntos. ¿Pasará eso? ¿Y si pasara?"

Sakura era más frágil de lo que ella aparentaba, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que peleaban por deslizarse por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

La sujetó de los hombros y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y el colchón, de un movimiento súbito e inesperado. Ella había cerrado los ojos asustándose por el movimiento y cuando los abrió se encontró con la profunda y penetrante mirada dorada.

- "Sakura, ¿realmente crees que nos podríamos aburrir?" – su voz era tan masculina como nunca antes la había sido. O tal vez sí, y era la primera vez que llegaba a sus oídos seduciéndolos.

- "¿Y si termino por cansarte, Shaoran? ¿Y si te aburro? Yamazaki y Chiharu apenas se hablan, yo no querría eso para nosotros… Aún si el año que viene vamos a la universidad, no soportaría…" – los labios de él interrumpieron su momento de angustia y ella no tardó demasiado en contestarle y pasar los brazos por el cuello masculino, sintiendo como ese cuerpo apenas se recargaba sobre ella. – "Shaoran…" – suspiró.

- "Te amo, no me hagas decírtelo otra vez. Jamás me aburriré de ti" – le acarició una mejilla mientras una genuina sonrisa emergía de sus labios – "¿me crees?"

- "Sí, claro que sí"

El muchacho se dejó caer a su lado y sintió cómo ella se acurrucaba dejándole aspirar su delicado perfume. Hizo un mohín, quizás era el momento.

- "Estaba pensando en que quizás no debería viajar a Hong Kong ahora" – dijo cortando el silencio. La castaña levantó el rostro para mirarle – "Le voy a decir a mi madre que venga ella a Japón, con mis hermanas"

- "¡¿Qué venga?! Eso nunca ha sucedido antes, ¿por qué quieres hacer eso?" – se apartó un poco más con una expresión de confusión.

- "Podría ser una buena oportunidad para que te conozcan. Me gustaría… he pensado que… tal vez podría presentarte… ehm… como mi prometida" – Shaoran jamás cambiaría. Siempre titubeaba cuando debía decir algo importante, y eso era lo más importante que había dicho en años, desde el "¡me gustas mucho!" que había comenzado todo eso.

Sakura pestañeó confusa durante minutos sin decir nada, apenas apoyándose en sus manos para levantarse un poco de la cama, pero sin perder contacto. Entonces, entendió a dónde iba todo, que Shaoran jamás la dejaría, que de alguna manera él esperaba pasar toda su vida a su lado y que, siempre iba un paso antes que ella. Se lanzó a sus brazos soltando en un instante una carcajada mientras se dejaba envolver por los brazos masculinos que la estrecharon inmediatamente.

Los labios del castaño se movieron ágiles y atraparon los suyos, empezando un beso apasionado.

- "¿te dije que te amo?" – la sonrisita traviesa de ella se instaló en su pecho, inflándolo. ¿Cómo podía no sentirse orgulloso por esos sentimientos?

- "Has sido hecha para mí, Sakurita" – se rieron al recordar a Tomoyo llamándole de esa manera. Las manos masculinas la arrimaron más – "Y yo he sido hecho para ti. Entonces, ¿cómo podría aburrirme de ti?"

- "No podrías… ya no puedes aburrirte de tu prometida"

**Fin**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Mis niveles de romanticismo van subiendo tanto como sube la temperatura aquí en mi país.

Nos leemos,

Gracias, como digo siempre, por todo el apoyo que recibo de quienes leen, dejan reviews, o me ponen en sus favoritos, los que simplemente se pasan. Gracias a todos.


End file.
